


They Did Ever Met Again. And They Smiled.

by youarenotinWonderland



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarenotinWonderland/pseuds/youarenotinWonderland
Summary: I thought it would be really interesting to write something from the death's perspective...so now I had this. Trust me, they are really sweet indeed. Hope you would like it >3





	They Did Ever Met Again. And They Smiled.

Once there were many names for me, though I was mostly known by the “time” and “death”. 

Countless people cursed for my existence without any hesitation while they were blinded to the truth that I was not responsible for their own destinies. Instead, I was merely a guardian of the paradise in vain: by which many souls different from each other cross through-whether with the brightest color of not, they kept a sense of reality, which was thrived from the priceless originality. 

Look down. That’s the Earth by where they shall never return. 

Among the most intriguing souls, there came Mozart and Salieri: they walked toward me, embraced me, then passed me by in the exactly opposite directions-embracing death, reaching beyond the eternity. 

Mozart was standing there in a shinning purple full dress with the complicated design. It was too dazzling and was impossible to take eyes off him. That was how Mozart became a puzzle: Whether he took away every single star from the universe to decorate for his clothing. The beautiful neckline dropped out some white lace, which reminded me of the ephemeral camellia flowers in the Palace of Schönbrunn. His blond hair just liked the pale winter sunlight that hanging on the bleak sky, which beautifully portrayed the fragile hope in the most intricate war called humanity. 

The way he played with the baton, fluently and naturally, as if he was dealing with a weightless quill-pen: Mozart was not a prince by whom for those ladies to fall for. He was a king, and his kingdom was built up by those dreams and utopia: where a youthful soul, a captivating star, devoted everything he had into the burning flame of life. His magical tricks-might be the gift from the goddess of music-made all the roses reborn from the frozen death. Even the nightingales stayed at the window lattice could sing out every possibility of life. 

But Salieri was different as he was on his feet, far away from the other side. Though his amber-like eyes were filled with sorrow and sadness, those were the stories by which no one could glance at the ultimate ends. Sometimes his eyebrows knit in a frown while his vision was helplessly stuck to those music scores with careless handwriting. No one knows why he still kept these papers all the time. 

Though he valued music as a sublime pursuit, the chains of the invariable world relentlessly hunted on him. No one knows what furtive secrets were written down under Salieri’s eyes when Mozart handed over those magnificent works to his so-called “opponent”. Through those splendid, painful melodies, he saw not only life but death: Born when the roses burst into bloom in mid-night, Elapse when the first ray of the dawn arrived. 

I was not sure about on whom they lay down their sights first: all I saw was Mozart smiling at Salieri and waving to him. Then it was a classical salute-the very Mozart one. Salieri was paralyzed. Like a sudden lightning strikes the boundless sea, Mozart’s gazing eyes left him breathless and temporarily absent for a time. 

In the end, Salieri made a smile back. 

"After all the love and hate, we shall forever meet again. "

 

THE END


End file.
